Don't Be Such a Tease, Evans
by Greengirl17
Summary: In which 9th graders Sirius Black & Lily Evans are stuck together taking a make-up test for science. But what happens when the teacher isn't present? Warnings inside. M because I am extremely paranoid.


**Don't Be Such a Tease, Evans**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_** This takes place in an all muggle setting, everyone is a muggle. Takes place in May of their 9th grade year, so they are both 15.**_

**DISCLAIMER: **_**I do not own the Harry Potter series or anything related to it except for my own fanfictions. The books belong to J.K Rowling, Scholastic, AND other publishers. The movies belong to Warner Bros.**_

**WARNINGS:**** seduction, mild sexual feelings & consent, slight unclothing, M because I am incredibly paranoid.**

I sat in my chair, taking a science test that I had missed due to being absent. School had already ended, and Mr. Slughorn, our science teacher, had to run off. And that left me, alone, with one Sirus Black. While I had a perfectly reasonable reason for having to make up the test, Sirius had to make up the test because while everyone else in the class was taking the test, he was streaking around the gym. Unfortunately, that day was the day that the kindergarteners of our school district were visiting for a Kindergarten Sports Day. I don't think that those kindergarteners' minds will ever be right again…

By now, I was almost finished with my test. Then, all of a sudden, I started hearing a tapping noise, and a pen clicking noise, AND a whistling noise. I felt my eye begin to twitch. Those noises could only be coming from one source: Sirius Black. I swear, one day, I will frickin MURDER that boy. I tried to tune out the noise so that I could concentrate on my test, but the noise only seemed to get louder. My eye was twitching. I turned around to look at Black, my eye still twitching, my stare probably looking just a bit manic. He was staring at his test, oblivious to my glare. I continued to glare at him, hoping that I would burn a hole through his skull. He did not look up. I must have glared at him for an entire minute before he finally looked up, smirking at first, then slightly horrified once he saw my face, my eye twitching even more, my glare even more manic. But he then relaxed, but only slightly.

"You okay, Evans?" he asked cautiously, still sounding slightly scared.

"Yes." I answered, my eye still twitching. Then he actually relaxed.

"Checking me out then, aren't you, Evans?" Sirius asked, smirking. "I see now. That unattractive eye twitch is a sign of _unbearable_ sexual tension." he said smirkingly, with an emphasis on the word "unbearable", and a wink at "sexual tension".

My eye twitched even more. He grinned further. The prat! Calling me unattractive? He will pay! I tried desperately to think of an insult, but the best I could think of was, "I could never want to have sex with you!" And that was a very lame retort. I racked my brain for ways to react, then finally, I got it.

I relaxed my eye. "Oh yes, Sirius." I purred, not a hint of sarcasm in my voice. "The feelings are have for you are… as you put it, simply _unbearable_."

For a moment he looked confused, he had not been expecting that response. But then, he caught on to the game. "So I suppose you want to snog me then, Evans." he said seductively.

I grin evilly. "We'll get to that, Sirius." I said as I got out of my seat, and shut the classroom door, and locked it. Sirius gulped. I smiled seductivley, slowly taking off my cardigan, leaving me in only a lacy yellow tank-top and jean short-shorts. Sirius just stared at me in shock, taking in my nearly unclothed frame. I walked over to his desk, putting my index finger under the collar of his shirt and dragging him upwards. I backed him into a lab table in the back of the room. It seemed that he had finally gotten back his speech.

"Going to seduce me, Evans?" he asked teasingly.

"Precisely." I answered grinning wickedly. And his speech was lost again. I pushed him onto the lab table, so that he was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge. He continued to gape at me in shock. I continued to grin wickedly as I took my index finger, and traced it along his chest, over his clothes of course. He was wearing a white button down shirt, all the more easier for me to do what I had to do. I raked my index finger to the top button of his shirt, and unbuttoned it. He looked down at the button in a sort-of panic-stricken look. I smirked inwardly at the effect I was having on him.

I placed the flat of my hand on his chest and gently pushed him backwards, until he was lying down on the lab table, his chin-length hair spilling around him. I climbed up on the table too, only I was on the left side of him, on my knees, my hands in my lap, having the perfect view of his expression of shock. I smirked. I slowly placed my right leg over him, only the inside of my lower thighs touching him, giving him a perfect view of the underside of my breasts. I slowly knelt down, until I was straddling him. Then I leaned forward until I was pressed flush against him, my knees still on either side of him. I heard his breathing hitch. I moved up a little so that we would be face to face, brushing against him groin in the process. He looked as if he were trying to suppress a moan. Ha ha, sucker.

I was face to face with him now, my green eyes staring into his stormy gray ones, and vice versa. "Getting excited, I see, or rather feel." I said as I brushed my leg against the growing bulge in his pants. He let out a moan. I felt triumphant, and I kept going. Now, the shock was wearing off. I took advantage of that moment by lowering my head just a tad and bringing my lips to his neck. It was on his left side. And right at the base. He stiffened slightly. I smiled, an ideas coming into my mind, then, I began to suck. He moaned.

"Evans…"

"Yes Sirius?" I said, having successfully made a hickey.

"Don't be such a tease, Evans." he groaned as I began to unbutton his shirt three more buttons and pepper small kisses along his neck and chest. I pulled away to look at him.

"Sorry, Black. But it seems as if you don't really have a choice." I said as I kissed him one more time, this time on the cheek, before I turned away. Lucky I did, because just at that moment, the door burst open.

"Miss Evans! Mr. Black! What is going on here?" said Mr. Slughorn.

"Nothing, Mr. Slughorn. Sirius just fell asleep on the lab table and I was trying to wake him up. It wasn't was working, and he only woke up when you opened the door." Lily lied, very convincingly.

"Yes, yes. That makes sense." muttered Mr. Slughorn to himself. "Yes, but why was the door locked?" he asked, now speaking to Sirus and Lily again.

"You locked us in, remember?" Lily replied. "Sir." she added.

"Oh, yes, I suppose I did." Mr. Slughorn said, mostly to himself. "The old memory must be slipping." he convinced himself. "Okay, give me your tests, and Mr. Black?"

"Yes, sir?" Sirius asked, still slightly dumbfounded.

"Detention with me on Tuesday for falling asleep during a make-up test." Sirius couldn't even nod. "Well, I'll be leaving now. You tests will be graded by Monday."

"Yes, sir." Lily said a he left the room. She turned around to face Sirius.

"I hope you have enough common sense to know not to tell anyone." Lily said. Sirius could only stutter. "Goodbye, Sirius, I'll see you on Monday." And she gave him one last smile before she grabbed her books and left the room, leaving a dumfounded Sirius to gape at the spot where she had left.

"Whoa, Sirius! Where did you get that hickey?" James asked as he saw it on Monday, ironically, during science class. Peter heard James and looked at the fading hickey with awe, and Remus looked at Sirius disapprovingly.

"The hot blonde girl from the year above us. She was all over me." Sirius said smugly.

James and Peter looked at him in awe. "Lucky bastard." they said simultaneously. While James and Peter stayed amazed at Sirius's great feat, the boy aforementioned spared a glance at Lily, who gave him a small smile, then turned back to her textbook. Sirius let out and a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding. Only Remus noted the expression of slight sadness and slight relief wash over Sirius's face.

"There was no hot blonde 10th grader, was there?" Remus asked, almost in a whisper so that James and Peter wouldn't hear.

Sirius sighed. "No." he said.

"Will you tell me then who you were with?" Remus asked, not pushing, like the good friend that he was.

"No." Sirius replied. "I can't. Not now. Not ever." And he cast one more longing glance at Lily before turning to read his textbook.


End file.
